The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nandina plant, botanically known as Nandina domestica and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunset’.
The new Nandina plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Nandina domestica, not patented. The new Nandina plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of the parent selection during the spring of 2009 in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nandina plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since the spring of 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Nandina plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.